All I Care About
by LemonPeaves
Summary: What happened directly after the balcony scene in 'Something borrowed, someone blue.  Martin and Frasier set out to find Niles and Daphne to make sure they're okay.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Rating: K**

There was a knock on Martin Crane's hotel room door, he looked round perhaps hoping he could see who it was through the heavy wood. He sighed, rubbing his aching feet, he didn't feel like talking to anyone, a baseball came was coming on the television soon and that would end his night nicely.

"Who is it?" He called from his position on the edge of his bed.

"It's me, Frasier."

"It's open." He told his older son.

Martin turned his attention back to his feet and waited for Frasier to say something, he usually did. But when he didn't, he looked up in almost concern. Frasier was pacing the floor slightly, his hand over his mouth. Martin frowned, this was his son's 'thinking mode'.

"What's up?" He asked.

"Oh Dad, it's Daphne and Niles..." Frasier sighed, stopping his pacing.

Martin sighed too. He knew his son and Daphne were made for ech other but he couldn't help but feel that it would all end up a big mess.

"Didn't I tell you to let it go? Remember, there are two marriages on the line here son."

Frasier's face changed from concern to a mask of guilt, he folded his arms over his chest, stopping in the middle of the floor.

"Dad, it was breaking my heart. You should have seen them dancing together. They are so in love, they adore each other, heart and soul..."

"What did you do?" Martin asked wearily.

"I told Niles how Daphne felt about him." He confessed.

"Frasier, that was her choice to tell him and his to tell her." He said, putting his discarded shoe back on.

"Now is not the time to tell me off Dad! We have to find out if they're still talking."

He began pacing again, in danger of wearing a hole in the pink carpet of the hotel room.

"They're talking? To each other?" Martin asked.

"Yes." Frasier told him.

"Oh no." He muttered.

"What?"

"I think I walked in on them a while back."

"Really what was happening?"

"They were just talking."

"No yelling?"

"No."

"No tears?"

"Well, that's got to good?"

Martin looked at his watch and frowned.

"But that was 15 minutes ago. Simon and all of Daphne's family have moved the party up to the room, Niles and Daphne can't still be there." He said.

Frasier nodded and pulled the door open.

"We've got to go find them." He said.

"Both of them?"

"Yes, I won't be able to sleep until I know they're both okay."

Martin grabbed his cane and past Frasier, shutting the door behind him on his way out.

"You go and find Niles and I'll take Daphne." He said.

Frasier agreed and they arranged a meeting place just incase they couldn't find them. So while Martin went to check the party to see if Daphne was still there, Frasier went downstairs to try and find his brother.

Though he knew his brother wasn't big on the whole drown your sorrows at the bar thing, Frasier checked there first. When he was proven right and Niles wasn't in the bar downing a load of sherry's, he decided to see if he was outside. It was a clear and warm night and he knew a quiet, pretty place would be comforting to his younger brother.

He stepped out of the large patio doors at the back of the bar. The doors looked out onto the beautiful neat gardens that the hotel prided itself on. He thought of Daphne and how this was truely the perfect place for her to get married. He shook his head, it was all just a big mess, he really hoped that they could fix things and if they couldn't...well, they'd have to cross that bridge when they came to it.

He scanned the gardens until his eye caught a thin figure sitting on the wall of the water fountain. He frowned, Niles seemed to be staring, just staring. He made his way down the short concrete flight of steps and a short walk later had reached his brother and the water fountain. He sat down beside him.

"Did you two talk?" He asked.

Niles nodded, still staring forward.

"Niles..?"

"She's getting married, she chose Donny." He rasped, unable to quite speak the words.

"Oh." Frasier didn't know what to say.

"I want her so much."

"I know you do, and Niles, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have meddled in yours and Daphne's affairs." Frasier said, placing a hand on his brothers back.

"No, I'm glad you did because now I know how she feels." Niles told him with a small, sad smile.

Frasier nodded.

"But I just don't get it, she told me she thought she was in love with you." He said, frowning.

"Oh, she's in love with me, she told me, she kissed me."

"Then why did has she gone back to Donny?" Frasier asked.

"She's scared." Niles told him.

"Of what?"

"She doesn't know how we'll be together."

"But she can't make a mistake like this just because she's scared."

"Yes, yes she can. She can do whatever she wants, all I want for her is to be happy, that's all I've ever wanted and if she feels like she can be happy with Donny then who's going to stop her marrying him? I'll always love her Frasier but I've just got to let her go, let her be happy."

Frasier didn't say anything. Niles was heartbroken while all the same trying to be strong and positive for Daphne's sake. Daphne's choice.

"You're a stronger man than I am." He said eventually.

Niles sniffed and gave a half laugh, Frasier squeezed his shoulders knowing what was coming next.

"I love her so much, Frasier, it hurts."

Then he collapsed into his brothers arms, breaking his heart.


End file.
